He Never Backs Down
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Optimus goes for a midnight drive and gets attacked.How will Ratchet feel when he see how Optimus badly damaged?


*A special thanks to Primesbaby007 for giving me some great ideas for this story. Thanks!*

*Also I DO NOT! Repeat! I DO NOT own anything except the story line*

It was a peacefully night at the Autobot's base,but one Autobot couldn't sleep.

Optimus deciding to take midnight drive to clear his main frame.

(Optimus's POV)

Being leader is really diffcult at times, sometimes I wonder if the matrix made a mistake in choosing me,but then again matrix didn't make a mistake.

Optimus continue to drive. It felt good to go on a midnight, I like how the cool air helps me think. I finally found a spot to transform and sit down.

Optimus stop and transform,once he got done transforming,he gently sat down and looked at the stars. I still feel new to this planet, even though I have been on earth little over four

years.

The people on this planet at times are very unusal, I see them fighting and killing each other. Why? Why do they kill and hurt each other? This reminds me so much of my home planet and

how Cybertron was destroy by this how earth is going to play out?

Back at the Autobot's base, Rachet woke up to find Optimus gone.

(Ratchet's POV)

I worry so much about our leader,we've been best friends since as long as I can remember. I patch him up so many times that I lost count. I sometimes wish that he doesn't go into

battle,but I knew that Optimus will not do that. He is here to protect planet earth from Megatron and his army of lackies.

It just makes me sick and how many times Optimus almost lost his life,but one time he did get killed by Megatron,but Sam brought him back with the matrix of leadership, but still I worry

about him.

Back with Optimus, he was just about ready to leave when a blast hit him so hard that he flew over the edge of the cliff,but caught himself.

He pulled himself back up and stood up and began to look around.

"What the heck was that?" he said as he turned around only to get punch in the face,he looked up to his brother!

"MEGATRON!" said Prime

"Brother, where is your team?" asked Megatron.

"They are back at the base." answered Optimus.

Megatron went in for the attack,Optimus saw this and kicked Megatron,but Megatron stabbed Optimus right before the kick.

Optimus yelp in pain and fell to ground and held his side as energon seep throught his hands.

(Optimus's POV)

The pain was becoming too much for me to bear,but I couldn't give up I need to stand up and fight Megatron at all cost.

(Megatron's POV)

My brother is becoming weaker by the minute and I will fin-

But Optimus tackle Megatron catching him off guard. "Megatron, I had enough of you destroyin planets,but you will not destroy planet earth!" yelled Optimus.

Megatron punched Optimus in face making him fall down and spitting out energon.

(Megatron's POV)

It makes me sick as how my weak brother defends this planet and the insects that infest it! Megatron began to punch Optimus left and right as Optimus is getting more damge,but also

Megatron is getting more damage too.

(Optimus's POV)

I was losing energon fast, I needed to put a stop to this and fast. I slowly got up and kicked my brother in the chest leaving a huge gash in his chest. I got my energon sword out and

stabbed him in the leg.

(Megatron's POV)

What? How can this be? My brother is getting stronger! I must retreat?

Megatron transformed and took off. Optimus put his energon sword away and fell to the ground,now the only thing he could do is crawl back to the has been waiting for over three hours

and Optimus still hasn't returned. Ratchet decided to go look for him.

Just as he was about to leave Optimus came crawling into the base.

"Optimus! What happen?" asked Ratchet as he help Optimus into the med bay.

"I got ambushed by Megatron,but I gave him a good beating." replied Optimus.

"Sir, I can't do this anymore." said Ratchet as he began to repair Optimus.

"Can't take what?" asked Optimus.

"Look at yourself Prime. You keep getting hurt and I keeping repairing you." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet,it's my duty. I can't let Megatron destroy earth,"

replied Optimus, " you got to trust me."

Ratchet thought about it. I understand what Optimus was getting at and decided to trust Optimus's word.

"I trust you Prime." said Ratchet.

* This is my first one-shot,so go easy on me. Please review. And if you like a one-shot please inbox and tell me what you would like.*


End file.
